innoxiafandomcom-20200216-history
Enchanting
Once you acquire an essence from defeating an enemy and talk to Lilaya in her lab, you will gain the ability to craft potions from your inventory. Enchanting uses race-specific essences and ingredients to craft draughts, potions, and elixirs that raise or lower attributes or apply permanent transformations, depending on which ingredient you use and which elements you select. Attribute effects from draughts will be applied temporarily to your "potion effects", while potions and elixirs will change the attribute permanently. Ingredients Kitty's Reward 'Creates potions that cause cat-morph transformations [[Feline's Fancy|'Feline's Fancy]]' ''Creates potions that affect intelligence and its related attributes [[Canine Crunch|'''Canine Crunch]]''' 'Creates potions that cause dog-morph transformations [[Canine Crush|'Canine Crush']]' ''Creates potions that affect fitness and its related attributes [[Meat and Marrow|'Meat and Marrow]]'' Creates potions that cause wolf-morph transformations [[Wolf Whiskey|'Wolf Whiskey']] Creates potions that affect strength and its related attributes [[Sugar Carrot Cube|'Sugar Carrot Cube']] Creates potions that cause horse-morph transformations [[Equine Cider|'Equine Cider']] Creates potions that affect strength and its related attributes [[Bubblegum Lollipop|'Bubblegum Lollipop']] Creates potions that cause harpy transformations [[Harpy Perfume|'Harpy Perfume']]' Creates potions that affect fitness, fertility, virility, and willpower damage/resistance [[Angel's Tears|'''Angel's Tears]]'' Creates potions that cause human transformations 'Vanilla Water' Creates potions that affect intelligence and its related attributes [[Lilith's Gift|'Lilith's Gift']]' Creates potions that affect corruption and its related attributes Transformations '''Face No modifier: Transforms your face into the race of the potion 'Skin' No modifier: Transforms your body into the race of the potion 'Core' No modifier: Applies a random transformation of the race of the potion Growth: Transforms you to be taller Shrink: Transforms you to be shorter Masculinity: Transforms you to be more masculine Femininity: Transforms you to be more feminine 'Arms' No modifier: Transforms your arms into the race of the potions 'Legs' No modifier: Transforms your legs into the race of the potion 'Ears' No modifier: Transforms your ears into the race of the potion 'Eyes' No modifier: Transforms your eyes into the race of the potion 'Hair' No modifier: Transforms your hair into the race of the potion Growth: Lengthens your hair Shrink: Shortens your hair 'Horns' No modifier: Grows horns of the race of the potion or removes them if the race has none 'Tail' No modifier: Grows a tail of the race of the potion or removes it if the race has none 'Wings' No modifier: Grows wings of the race of the potion or removes them if the race has none 'Ass' No modifier: Transforms your ass into the race of the potion Loosen: Loosens your ass Tigthen: Tightens your ass Elasticity: Makes your ass stretch more easily and return to its original size faster Rigidity: Makes your ass more resistant to stretching and return to its original size slower Growth: Increases your ass size Shrink: Decreases your ass size Wetness: Increases the wetness of your ass Dryness: Decreases the wetness of your ass Larger hips: Widens your hips Smaller hips: Narrows your hips 'Breasts' No modifier: Transforms your breasts into the race of the potion Loosen: Loosens your nipples Tighten: Tightens your nipples Elasticity: Makes your nipples stretch more easily and return to their original size faster Rigidity: Makes your nipples more resistant to stretching and return to their original size slower Growth: Increases your breast size Shrink: Reduces your breast size Wetness: Increases lactation Dryness: Decreases lactation Add breast row: Adds another row of breasts beneath your existing ones Remove breast row: Removes a row of breasts 'Penis' No modifier: Transforms your penis into the race of the potion Growth: Increases the size of your penis Shrink: Decreases the size of your penis Wetness: Increases cum production Dryness: Decreases cum production Larger testicles: Increases your testicle size Smaller testicles: Decreases your testicle size Removal: Removes your penis 'Vagina' No modifier: Transforms your vagina into the race of the potion Loosen: Loosens your vagina Tighten: Tightens your vagina Elasticy: Makes your vagina stretch more easily and return to its original size faster Rigidity: Makes your vagina more resistant to stretching and return to its original size slower Growth: Increases the size of your clit Shrink: Reduces the size of your clit Wetness: Increases the wetness of your vagina Dryness: Decreases the wetness of your vagina Removal: Removes your vagina